


At least we've got each other

by Just_say_love



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Disney, Genius Peter Parker, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Shuri, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_say_love/pseuds/Just_say_love
Summary: Peter and Shuri are kidnapped as a way to get tech and plans from the rest of the team. Lots of protective avengers and angsty situations.





	1. Prologue

When Peter awoke, the first thing he felt were the tears running down his cheeks. 

He was cold, too; wishing he’d worn more than his khaki shorts and Mickey Mouse T-shirt. 

Suddenly he heard a cough from across whatever room he was in. The voice sounded feminine, and almost sick. 

“Who’s there?” Peter called out.

“ _Peter?_ ”

The girl’s voice was unmistakable. 

Peter rose unsteadily, surprised he hadn’t been restrained in any way. 

“Shuri? Is that really you?”

Peter heard shuffling, and he followed the noise, unable to see through the darkness. 

“It’s me. Are you hurt?”

Peter shook his head. 

“Oh,” he said, “no, yeah I’m okay, just a little sore. What about you?”

“I’m… uh… AAAH…”

The Wakandan girl broke off in a horrible shout. She gasped, and Peter finally found her, and dropped to her side. 

“Talk to me Shuri. What hurts?”

Peter felt Shuri lean against him, still breathing heavily. 

“J-just my ankle. I think it’s broken.”

“Oh, gosh Shuri. Let me look.”

Moved close to her right foot, which was surely enough laying at quite a strange angle. It was dark, but Peter knew enough basic medical knowledge to know it needed to be set, especially considering they had no clue when they’d get to see legitimate medical personnel again.

Through the darkness, Peter could almost see her grimace. 

“Shuri I have to set it,” he whispered, his voice ridden with grief and apologies. 

“I know,” she whispered back. 

Peter had learned how to re-set bones so that his didn’t heal wrong thanks to his healing factor. 

He placed his hands firmly on either side of her ankle. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. 

“Just do it,” she managed through clenched teeth. 

“Okay,” Peter started, “On three. One… Two…”

_Crack_

Shuri couldn’t hold in a scream. 

Peter scrambled back up over and pulled her closer, murmuring comforting words into her hair, still in it’s new braids. 

She’d been so excited to get them done for their trip. 

And as three tall, burly-looking men entered the room holding guns, Peter couldn’t help but think that this was _not_ how their first trip to Disney World was supposed to end.


	2. I Can Go the Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one!!!! 
> 
> Obviously I don't own anything Marvel/Disney related. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They were watching ‘Hercules’ when Shuri and Peter started talking about Disney World. 

Neither of them had been before, so immediately the teens began pestering the adults. 

Tony and T’Challa exchanged exasperated glances, but when Peter and Shuri fell asleep on the couch, they made some calls, and arranged for a visit to Disney World in Orlando. With fast- passes and everything. 

When they’d told everyone, Peter could barely contain his excitement, jumping onto the ceiling, and then dropping onto Tony’s shoulders. 

He hugged his mentor, and whispered a quiet, ‘Thank you’ in his ear. 

 

Three weeks later, they were on their way to the Art of Animation hotel, all ready for three days in the parks. 

 

They were walking down the street when it happened. Peter and Shuri were lagging behind, taking selfies and laughing together.

Peter’s spidey-sense tingled, and he stuffed his phone in his pocket. He turned around just inside to see a two tall men behind him, plunging a syringe into his neck. 

“T’ny,” he gasped, trying to get the older man’s attention, as his knees buckled. 

But they were all too far ahead, and Peter felt Shuri slump to the ground next to him before everything faded to black

…

When Peter awoke, the first thing he felt were the tears running down his cheeks. 

He was cold, too; wishing he’d worn more than his khaki shorts and Mickey Mouse T-shirt. 

Suddenly he heard a cough from across whatever room he was in. The voice sounded feminine, and almost sick. 

“Who’s there?” Peter called out.

“ _Peter?_ ”

The girl’s voice was unmistakable. 

Peter rose unsteadily, surprised he hadn’t been restrained in any way. 

“Shuri? Is that really you?”

Peter heard shuffling, and he followed the noise, unable to see through the darkness. 

“It’s me. Are you hurt?”

Peter shook his head. 

“Oh,” he said, “no, yeah I’m okay, just a little sore. What about you?”

“I’m… uh… AAAH…”

The Wakandan girl broke off in a horrible shout. She gasped, and Peter finally found her, and dropped to her side. 

“Talk to me Shuri. What hurts?”

Peter felt Shuri lean against him, still breathing heavily. 

“J-just my ankle. I think it’s broken.”

“Oh, gosh Shuri. Let me look.”

Moved close to her right foot, which was surely enough laying at quite a strange angle. It was dark, but Peter knew enough basic medical knowledge to know it needed to be set, especially considering they had no clue when they’d get to see legitimate medical personnel again.

Through the darkness, Peter could almost see her grimace. 

“Shuri I have to set it,” he whispered, his voice ridden with grief and apologies. 

“I know,” she whispered back. 

Peter had learned how to re-set bones so that his didn’t heal wrong thanks to his healing factor. 

He placed his hands firmly on either side of her ankle. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. 

“Just do it,” she managed through clenched teeth. 

“Okay,” Peter started, “On three. One… Two…”

_Crack_

Shuri couldn’t hold in a scream. 

Peter scrambled back up over and pulled her closer, murmuring comforting words into her hair, still in it’s new braids. 

She’d been so excited to get them done for their trip. 

But they didn’t have much time to think about that as three men with guns entered the room. 

“Ah,” The tallest of the three murmured, “I see we’re awake.”

“Yep!” Peter exclaimed, “And we better get going if we’re going to use our Fast Passes.”

The tall guy laughed. 

“I’m afraid we’re going to need you to hang here. You two are the stars of a little movie series we are going to do!”

“I’m camera shy,” Shuri spat out with a glare.

A different guy, this one with curly hair, smirked as he pulled out his smartphone and started filming. 

Peter noticed that they weren’t standing in front of the camera, and instead staying hidden behind, with only Peter and Shuri in view. 

“Well, well, well. A ransom video. How typical of us!” the tall one said. 

“I’m assuming you Avengers can figure it out. We want some plans. The Black Panther suit, arc reactor, the works. And we want five million dollars transferred to the linked bank account. If you try anything funny, your friends over here…”

There was a pause as a shot was fired over their heads. 

Shuri shrieked and weakly tried to cover her head with her arms as Peter dove over her. The empty shell clattered to the ground, and Peter sat up cautiously. 

The three men were laughing and jeering at the teens, mocking them cruelly. 

Shuri prayed that her brother wouldn’t be able to see the tears on her face in the video. 

The third man, who was wearing a blue shirt, smiled at Peter. 

“He’s a cute one…” Blue shirt said. 

“Trying to protect the little girl, how sweet.”

“Now,” Tall Guy interrupted, “You have one hour before you receive another little movie from us. Until then, know that your little ones are in very good hands.”

Peter watched him nod to Blue Shirt, who pulled a mask over his face and walked towards them, now in sight of the camera.

When he saw the glint of the knife, he panicked. Blue was going towards Shuri, brandishing the knife. 

“Hey, hey!” Peter yelled. “Leave her alone you big ugly oaf!”

Blue turned around and stared at him. 

“Shut up.”

Peter pretended to contemplate, but shook his head. 

“Nah I’m good. I like talking. It calms my nerves. Not that I’m nerv...AAAAAAAHHH!”

Peter broke off in a yell as metal was plunged into his shoulder. 

He gasped heavily as it was pulled out, and blood poured from the wound. 

Curly put his phone away, and the three men walked out of the room. 

“Peter,” Shuri whispered, “Peter how do I help you?”

Peter grimaced. 

“ ‘M okay. J’st blood loss. Need pr’ss’r.”

“Okay,” Shuri nodded, “Okay, pressure I can do.”

She pressed her hands to the wound, apologizing as Peter hissed in pain. 

“I’m sorry Peter, I’m sorry.”

“ ‘S okay. Thank you.”

“No problem Pete. We’ll get out soon.”

“ Mhm.”

 

“We’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! They give me life! 
> 
> Lots of Love!!!!! <3


	3. A Shining New Era is Tiptoeing Nearer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team watches the first video...

Tony and T’Challa felt like absolute idiots. 

The only reason they’d been in line for ‘It’s a Small World’ was that Peter and Shuri had insisted that they hadn’t really been to Disney unless they rode it. 

And halfway through the ride, they realized that the teens were no longer with them. 

At first, they’d been fairly calm, and they started calling Peter and Shuri’s cells. When they didn’t get answers, they tracked the phones. 

Tony sighed in relief when he saw that they were together. 

They followed the tracker clear across the park, until they realized the tracking signal was coming from a garbage can. 

Then they started to panic. Tony hacked into the parks security cameras and searched through until he found what he was looking for. 

“T’challa, you’re gonna want to see this.”

The two men watched as Peter and Shuri walked along a sidewalk snapping selfies. Tony groaned as he and T’Challa walked out of the frame, and three men walked in. Two pulled syringes from their pockets, and swiftly plunged them into the necks of the teens. 

They collapsed, and then were picked up, and carried behind the nearest building, which happened to be the one Tony was staring at now. Moments later, one man emerged and dropped the phones into the garbage can, and then disappeared once more behind the little gift shop. 

“Tony we have to get them back,” T’Challa whispered. “I can’t lose her.”

“I know, I know,” Tony said as he began frantically dialing numbers on his phone. 

“I’m calling people right now.”

Both Tony’s and T’Challa’s phones suddenly buzzed in unison. 

“Did you just get…”

“Yes.”

A video file had popped up, marked ‘URGENT’.

“We can’t play it here,” Tony said. “I’ve got the quinjet on it’s way. The teams coming too. We’ll watch with them. 

Sure enough, five minutes later, they were on the quinjet streaking towards an abandoned SHIELD base outside Orlando. 

When they arrived, Steve and Nat walked through turning on lights and powering up computers. 

The base had been left after Nat leaked sensitive SHIELD secrets, some of which made citizens surrounding the base very angry. 

Long story short they’d been run out of town. 

Tony linked his phone to the screen in the main room and played the video. 

Peter and Shuri were huddled together on the ground. Peter looked shaken, but otherwise okay. Shuri on the other hand, was grimacing in pain, clutching at her ankle. Tears streaked down her face, and T’Challa raised a hand towards the screen as if he wanted to brush them off her face as he had done when she was younger. 

They couldn’t see the kidnappers, but could clearly hear their voices through the speaker.

“Well, well, well. A ransom video. How typical of us!” 

Nat groaned. She’d seen this kind of thing before, and was afraid she knew what may be coming. 

“I’m assuming you Avengers can figure it out. We want some plans. The Black Panther suit, arc reactor, the works. And we want five million dollars transferred to the linked bank account. If you try anything funny, your friends over here…”

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of a gunshot, and they strained their eyes to see if anyone was hurt.

Peter had leapt up and covered Shuri’s head. At the sight, Tony’s heart soared at how selfless he was being. 

T’Challa was overcome with gratitude. 

But then they heard the voices begin to laugh. 

“Ha! Look at these little babies!”

“It didn’t even hit anything! Wimps.”

“You two really are just some dumb kids.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised if they just left you here to die.”

Shuri cried harder, making Steve’s eyes water at the sight. 

Everyone’s blood absolutely boiled because Peter and Shuri were not dumb. They were two of the strongest people to grace the earth. And never in a million years would they leave them. 

One of the voices whispered something undecipherable, and then a gruff voice spoke again. 

“Now, you have one hour before you receive another little movie from us. Until then, know that your little ones are in very good hands.”

One of the men walked onto camera, holding glistening metal in his hand. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Sam muttered, putting a hand over his mouth. 

The man approached Shuri, making T’Challa jump forwards towards the screen in fear. 

“Hey, hey!” Peter yelled. “Leave her alone you big ugly oaf!”

The man turned towards Peter.

“Shut up,” he hissed.

Peter shook his head. 

“Nah I’m good. I like talking. It calms my nerves. Not that I’m nerv…”

The knife was stuck into his shoulder, and Peter cried out in pain. 

Clint turned around and threw up, while Tony collapsed onto a couch. 

The man yanked it out, and the medical knowledge in Sam and Bruce winced knowing that it’d hurt more on it’s way out. 

The feed cut, leaving the team gaping at each other. 

Tony, Bruce, and Sam began typing away at computers, looking through security footage, cell signals, anything that could help them. 

Vision and Natasha left to go and search, while Wanda’s eyes glowed red as she tried to reach the mind of anyone who may know something. 

Bucky went to make some coffee for everyone, knowing it’s be a long night. 

And Steve?

Steve got on his knees and prayed. 

 

_“Lord, bring them back. Please bring them back to us?”_

 

Peter and Shuri

Shuri woke with a gasp. Her breathing echoed sharply through the cool room. 

“Peter?” she asked. 

“I’m here.”

Shuri exhaled. “Peter I’m sorry I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to.”

Peter laughed softly. 

“It’s okay, you need sleep. I only just woke up. 

He shuffled over to her again, groaning as he jostled his shoulder. 

“I miss my brother,” Shuri whispered. 

“Yeah,” Peter sighed, “I miss my da… Tony.”

 

“At least we’ve got each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Does anyone know what movie the chapter title is from???
> 
> Anyways, please leave a review! I love hearing what people think!


	4. Both a Little Scared, Neither One Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Y'all got the last chapter's title! Lion King truly is one of the best Disney movies! What's this chapter's title from? (Hint: It's my fav Disney princess!)

**Tony’s POV**

 

“Come _on_ guys!” Tony yelled, “How hard it is it to track a video file?”

Steve placed a hand gingerly on Tony’s shoulder. 

“They’re trying Tones,” he whispered, “These guys are good. They set up too many firewalls and stuff.”

“Even I can not access where the file originated,” Vision said.

Tony groaned and slammed his head against the desk. 

It was absolutely hopeless. Peter could be bleeding out right now, and he was nowhere near a lead or anything. 

It drove Tony crazy to not be in control. Bad things happened when he wasn’t. His parents died, and he couldn’t do a thing about it. That was probably why he enjoyed his projects so much. When he put together the mechanics of a machine, he was in complete and total _control_. But this? This whole situation was driving him crazy. He kept thinking, “Oh, I’ll call Peter and see what he thinks!” But then he remembers. 

And then he cries. Small tears, that he brushes away, hoping no one will see them. 

He sat down at a computer and started typing away, scanning through recent police records in Orlando, hoping someone had reported something. 

He was about to click to the next precinct when his phone buzzed. There was a photo file linked in an email from an unknown sender. 

“Hey, I got a picture from that sender,” Tony yelled, voice wavering slightly. 

Heads turned as Tony projected the file onto the screen and opened it. 

Another collective gasp flew around the room. 

The picture was dark, and the quality blurry, but they could still make out the image. 

Peter and Shuri were curled up close to each other, asleep. Shuri had her right ankle sticking straight in front of her, as though she was trying to keep it stable. Her hands were resting on top of Peter’s shoulder. 

Shuri’s face was scrunched up. T’Challa recognized the expression as the same one she displayed while having a nightmare. 

He remembered running into his sister’s room after hearing her cries. He’d rub gentle circles on her back, and hold her close until she fell asleep again, muttering about Killmonger, or their father. 

T’Challa wanted so badly to reassure her, but instead he was stuck with a still image. 

Peter’s grimace was visible through the poor quality, as were the tear tracks that cut through the dirt on his face. 

They knew it was only a picture, but the way that the teens figures just… sat there made them look dead. 

Tony began to hyperventilate, and Steve rushed towards him, turning off the screen as he went. 

 

“Tony, you gotta breathe,” he murmured as he lead the engineer to a couch. 

T’Challa was comforted by Wanda, who looked like she could use a hug herself. 

“Maybe we should just give in,” Tony muttered. 

Sam frowned. 

“You know we can’t do that Tone. We all love Peter and Shuri as much as you guys do, but if that tech falls into the wrong hand, lots of innocent people will get hurt. That’s not what the kids would want either. We’ll get them back, but without giving in to what they want.”

Agreement rang through the room, but T’Challa shook his head. 

“I just can’t see this playing out well,” he said, “Peter and Shuri are already hurt, and it’s only going to get worse the longer we make them wait.”

“Listen, they’re resilient,” Clint said, “They’ll be okay, just like they always are.”

Tony felt a tear slip down his cheek, but he brushed it away quickly. 

 

Would they be okay?

 

“I think my favorite villain would have to be… uh, probably Hades,” Shuri said. “Who’s yours?”

 

The teens had begun talking about anything and everything to avoid the silence that filled their cell. It wasn’t the best coping method, but at least it kept them distracted from the pain. Shuri had messed up her ankle again, and Peter’s shoulder throbbed painfully. 

Peter shifted his body with a grimace before answering. 

“I mean, Mother Gothel, probably.”

Shuri gasped. 

“Ew, why?”

“Uh,” he said, raising his good hand to run through his hair, “Actually she kind of reminds me of Tony. Just because of how crazy protective they both are.”

“Oh yeah! I totally see that!” Shuri laughed, “Remember how freaked out she was when Rapunzel left?”

Peter nodded and sighed, falling silent. 

It hit a little too close to home. 

“Do you think they’re close to finding us?” Shuri whispered. 

“I hope so,” Peter replied. 

They fell silent after that. Sitting together on the cool dark floor with minimal lighting, they waited. 

Until finally, the door opened. 

A man walked in, carrying nothing but his iphone. 

“Well,” came his gruff voice, “It seems your heroes don’t care about you quite as much as we all would have hoped. So I guess it’s time to make a new little video for them.”

Peter moved so he was in front of Shuri, who in turn pushed him away so that she could lean in front. 

“Cute,” the man crooned as he stepped forwards. 

“Now, today I thought we’d try something a little bit different,” he said. “Peter, I want you to stand up.”

The boy obeyed with a cautious eye, hopeful that this meant Shuri wouldn’t be hurt. 

He was the furthest thing from correct. 

The man adjusted his phones grip before continuing. 

“Kick her.”

Peter looked confused. 

“What?” he asked. 

The man rolled his eyes from under his black ski mask. 

“I said, kick her.”

“No! I won’t do that!” Peter cried, still looking befuddled. 

The man nodded. 

“Okay then. You can do this instead.”

He reached out his other hand, producing a taser from his pocket, and he plunged it into Peter’s side. 

He fell to the ground with a shout, and Shuri crawled over to him as fast as she could with her broken ankle. 

“Just do it Peter. I’ll be fine,” she whispered urgently as another man walked into the room, and hauled Peter to his feet. 

The first man spoke up again. 

“Kick her.”

“No.”

Peter fell again, clutching at his shoulder, which was bleeding again after being reopened by his fall.

He was almost entirely leaning on his captor now. 

Shuri was in tears. 

“Peter just do it. It’s okay. I’ll be okay,” she yelled, hoping Peter could hear in his half-conscious state. 

The cycle happened twice more after that, until finally the men gave up, leaving Shuri crying on the floor, and Peter passed out on the floor, his stomach covered in burn marks. 

As he slept, Shuri ripped a strip off of the bottom of her shirt, and tied it around Peter’s shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. She didn’t mess with the burns, as she didn’t have enough knowledge. She didn’t want to hurt him even more than he already was. 

If they were in Wakanda, she’d know how to help him. But they were stuck with nothing but the clothes on their backs, and no one seemed to be coming for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism welcome:) Also, I write for You guys, so if there's anything you'd like to see with this story, let me know!


	5. Mama, I don't have Time for Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's a shorter chapter, and it's late, but it's here. Really, really sorry for how late this is, but I'm working with what I have at this point. Hope you enjoy!

Of course the video would come once everyone had calmed down. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced the new email, and Steve ushered Wanda quickly out of the room, not wanting her to see what was about to happen. 

Tony and T’Challa sat down in front of the screen, and everyone else filled in around them. 

Bruce exhaled, and pressed play. 

Peter’s shoulder looked much, much better, but the expressions on their kid’s faces was worse. 

As the video started, Peter shielded Shuri with his body, making Tony’s heart clench. 

The volume of the camera-man’s voice made the Avengers jump. 

“Cute,” jeered the voice. 

Then he continued on. 

“Now, today I thought we’d try something a little bit different,” he said. “Peter, I want you to stand up.”

T’Challa exhaled, and Tony drew in a breath. Sam mumbled something under his breath that no one else could catch, but Nat. 

“They wouldn’t make him…” he had said. 

Nat thought about asking, but decided against it, knowing she wouldn’t like the answer.

Peter stood up, and looked down at Shuri. 

They know had a better view of her ankle. Bruce looked up from where he was trying to track the video, and grimaced. 

“Yeah, that looks broken,” he said. 

The camera angle shifted again, so that both of them were in the frame.

“Kick her.”

T’Challa looked up at everyone else in fear. 

“Peter has super-strength! He could break her ribs!”

Steve sighed. 

“Peter won’t hurt her. Unless they break him.”

As if on cue, Peter spoke up.

“What?” he asked, eyes dancing in panic and confusion. 

“I said, kick her,” the man said.

“No! I won’t do that!” Peter shouted.

Tony put his head in his hands. 

“They’re gonna hurt him aren’t they?” 

Sam put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, and left it there while Tony raised his head again to look at what was about to happen. 

“Okay then. You can do this instead,” the man whispered. 

Before they knew what was happening, the camera was jostled as a taser was pressed against Peter’s chest. He shook horribly, and then collapsed. Shuri crawled over to him, her ankle dragging on the floor behind her. 

“She shouldn’t be moving on that,” Bruce noted. 

But Tony shot him a glare that sent the scientist back to typing into the keyboard, still trying to track the video’s origin. 

Shuri leaned close to Peter’s head, and whispered something that they couldn’t hear through the video. As she spoke, another man entered the frame. He lifted Peter up by the arms. The bleary-eyed boy fought against him, and tried to stand on his own. 

“Kick her,” the man behind the phone said. 

“No,” Peter replied stubbornly, face set with determination. 

Again, Peter was electrocuted, his body trembling, arms and legs kicking out wildly as he fell again to the ground. 

The man picked him up again. Tony noted with a hint of fear at the lack of fight in Peter’s small body. 

A slight glint through the camera betrayed Shuri’s tears. T’Challa let out a choked sob as he too started to cry. 

“That’s a good kid, Stark. A real good kid,” he said. 

“Peter just do it. It’s okay. I’ll be okay,” Shuri cried, her voice cracking, reminding everyone just how young they were. 

“Kick her,” the man said again. 

They watched as Peter blearily shook his head.

Sam was calculating the situation in his head. No one could win here. If Peter finally caved, he’d kick Shuri. And with his enhanced strength, he could possibly bruise or even break a rib. But the longer he pushed this aside, the worse shape he’s be in. Although maybe he’d be too weak to actually cause harm. 

This time as Peter fell shaking to the ground, the assembled team was able to see that the wound on his shoulder had been reopened, and was staining the make-shift bandage red. 

The lifted him up again, and repeated the process. 

As Peter slumped down again, Bruce growled in frustration. Nat clicked her heels over to him and put a hand gently on his shoulder. 

“Deep breaths, buddy,” she whispered soothingly. 

Again Peter blearily shook his head ‘no.’

And again, they watched as Peter’s body jolted. The man holding him up dropped him, and the feed cut out. 

“Tony, T’Challa, I…” Steve started. 

“No.”

The Wakandan King was standing up, his hands clutching at the back of a chair. 

“I’m not playing with emotions. Lets just find them, please.”

The room hummed in agreement as everyone began working again.

 

 

Peter woke up in a haze. His muscles ached horribly, and his stomach growled menacingly. A quiet whimper clarified his reality. He rolled over towards the sign, grimacing in pain. 

The whimpering turned into sobs. 

“Sh’ri ‘re you ‘kay?” Peter mumbled out, still weak. 

Shuri sat up and moved towards Peter’s shaking form. 

“Peter! I thought you weren’t gonna wake up!” she cried. “I thought you were dead, and I was alone here!”

Peter shakily lifted a hand to Shuri. 

“ ‘m fine.”

Shuri laughed through her tears. 

“Peter can you walk?” she asked. 

Peter slowly got to his feet, wavering slightly. 

“ Think so,” he said, still trying to blink sleep from his eyes. 

“Good,” Shuri said, “Because we’re getting out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I've had really bad writers block lately, so yeah. Hope you liked it! What movie is the chapter title from? Lots of people got the last one!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just an idea that I had... 
> 
> Please comment if you want me to continue this, bc I'm really not sure about it right now. Just let me know if you'd be interested in it. I'm working out the ending to my other story, so it's time to start looking for a new one. 
> 
> Which also means that if you have a prompt, I'd love to hear it. 
> 
> Lots of Love! <3


End file.
